Shiroshitsuji
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: sebastianxciel. gimana kalau ternyata sebastian ntar akhirnya bukan butlernya dia, tapi TUNANGANnya yang sesungguhnya?
1. Chapter 1

The White Butler

by Kiyohara

rating: M in the future

language: Indonesia-English

pairing: sebastianxciel, Ocxciel

genre: supranatural – humor

AN: bagi yang belum pernah baca nih komik, isa diliat di onemanga . Com, cari yang judulnya KUROSHITSUJI

Chapter I : pembukaan

Dream

A gloved hand touched his hair, the other one cupped his cheek. And the younger little human panted harshly. Then pair of soft lips touch the younger human pink lips, the demon kissed him, lovingly. The human wondered, since when Demon could loving someone?

Black Hair hung on his face, he could feel the heat. Lust and passion into one. He never go through this before, never in his ETERNAL life he felt like this, so wanted to hug him close and protect the human and kept him for himself. He never this possessive.

His eyes stared at his demon, he really, really wanted his demon to finish what he started, so he thrust his to him. He need more than kisses and touches, he need love, he need fuck. No, He WANT it. "..ple..please..."

The demon smirked at his master, "Please what, my lord?" His voice still steady and firm.

"A..ah..." Ciel Blushed. "ple..please...f...fu-"

-END DREAM-

Ciel terbangun sambil tersenggal. _What the hell??_ Ciel langsung menyeka mukanya dengan permukaan selimutnya. _Mimpi...yang...memalukan..._ dan mukanya memerah. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bermimpi 'seperti itu' dengan pemimpin pelayannya seperti itu. "Argh...kacau...."

Matanya menyapu ruangan dan berhenti pada jam tua di kamarnya. _Masih pagi sekali...jam 4._ Ciel mengambil posisi duduk dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil jubah sutra putih dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menyusuri koridor gelap tersebut dengan lilin. Pelan-pelan, Ia berjalan sampai ke arah dapur, Ia melihat terdapat beberapa potong roti dan selai dan susu dingin di meja dapur. _Mungkin, itu bisa menjernihkan pikiranku...._

Ia mengambil pisau dapur dan segera mengambil posisi di dekat meja tersebut. Duduk tentunya. _Gimana cara motongnya? _Ia berpikir sesaat, lalu langsung aja maen potong dan tanpa sengaja...A_ch! _ Jarinya teriris, tidak panjang, tapi dalam. _Aduh...shit, sial...perban! _Ciel menoleh kanan kiri, mencari perban, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. _Shit, gimana ini?_ Darahnya sudah berceceran di bajunya dan lantai. _Kalau sebastian-_

"Young Mater....apa yang anda lakukan?"

Ciel langsung membeku, ia menoleh pelan. ".....Sebastian."

Sebastian menatapnya, lalu menatap luka di jarinya. "Oh dear, kau terluka..."

"Bukan masalah besar kan?"

Sebastian frowned. _This brat...erm, young master. _"...well, kalau itu tidak sedalam ini, tidak masalah. Tapi dengan luka sedalam itu, anda bisa mati kehabisan darah." Ciel berkedip. Dia tahu itu. Tiba-tiba saja, badannya langsung pusing dan dia terjatuh. Tapi tepat sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, sepasang tangan melindunginya dari lantai tersebut. "Biar ku bereskan. Ok?"

Ciel mengangguk dan membiarkan Sebastian mengurusnya.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kau tidak pernah berjalan ke dapur tengah malam sebelumnya, Heck, kamu tidak pernah ke dapur sebelumnya!"

Ciel termangu. "...aku....lapar."

"Kau bisa memanggilku. Jadi pasti bukan itu."

".........mimpi...buruk."

Sebastian terdiam. Dia tersenyum sinis. "buruk ya? Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Ciel kalap. "Bu...BUKAN urusanmu!" ia menarik tangannya dari Sebastian. Jarinya sudah di perban dengan baik dan rapi.

Sang butler pun terkekeh. "baiklah...Ciel..."

"Sebastian..." Ciel memandang sebastian geram, tapi sang demon itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekat ke dirinya. "what are-"

Dan Sebastian menciumnya.

Ciel shock.

"Aku tahu mimpi mu, Ciel, ingat, Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu...itu masuk dalam kontrak kita...dan..." dia tersenyum, "kontrak keluarga, bukankah kita sudah membahasnya?"

_Damn......aku lupa. _Dan Ciel hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiroshitsuji

By. Kiyohara

Rating: M

Language: Indonesia – English – Romaji

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel, OC x Ciel

AN: sudah baca? Okeh, ni rada ditulis secara plotless, and bener2 gak ada tujuan. Iseng, karena wa suka.

Chapter 2 : Shiroshitsuji, a.k.a Lloyd Trinielle, the Demon lord's advisor.

Flashback

"Eh?" Ciel menatap Sebastian. "What the…aku tidak pernah melihat gulungan itu…Sebastian."

Sebastian tersenyum simpul. "Well, secara gulungan tua ini disimpan oleh ayah anda, maka anda tidak pernah melihatnya, Young Master."

Sang pemimpin keluarga Phantomhive hanya bisa menatap gulungan tua yang disodorkan oleh Sebastian. Dihadapannya, Elizabeth tertunduk minta maaf, dan orang tua Elizabeth hanya bisa terdiam. "Bisa tolong jelaskan?"

Sang Marquis Middleford berdehem. "Maafkan kami, Earl Phantomhive…" ayah Elizabeth menunduk, "Sesungguhnya, Ayah anda, Count Phantomhive, mempercayakan anda pada saya apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan anda. Dan tentu saja kami melakukannya, kami juga sangat terkejut dengan ide Count Phantomhive, menjadikan anda sebagai tunangan Elizabeth."

Sampai disitu, nenek Ciel menyela. "Elizabeth memiliki tunangan yang sesungguhnya, begitu juga dengan mu, Ciel. Tapi, demi kelangsungan keluarga phantomhive, kami dari 3 keluarga penjaga ratu, terpaksa melakukan ini,"

Ciel mendesah pelan. "Jadi, didalam gulungan tua ini, menjelaskan kontrak pertunanganku dengan…orang yang sebenarnya?"

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Dia juga bangsawan?"

Ciel tidak mempehatikan tatapan yang diberikan oleh semuanya ke butler miliknya. "Tentu saja…" ucap Elizabeth. "Tentu saja dia bangsawan! Ciel, tunanganmu yang sesungguhnya adalah orang yang memiliki kekuasaan yang sama dengan Ratu! Bahkan Ratu pun menghormatinya!"

"Elizabeth!" semuanya memeringatkan lizie.

"ups?"

Ciel mendesah. "Ok, jadi, vicscount Craig, anda tunangan Lady Elizabeth?"

Sang Viscount mengangguk pelan. "i…iya, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel memijit kepalanya. "Ok…I understand. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa kalian semua baru sekarang menjelaskan keadaannya padaku?"

"Kami harus melindungimu bagaimanapun juga." Ucap sang Viscount. "Ayah mempercayakan mu pada Elizabeth, Earl Phantomhive."

"Baik, sekarang, bolehkan aku tau nama dari tunanganku ini?"

Neneknya maju. "Dia adalah Lord Black. Lord Black, the Baron of Darkness."

Mata Ciel terbelalak. Itu adalah nama tengah dari orang yang sangat dia kenal, dan dia mengetahui nama tengah itu tepat ketika perjanjiannya dengan Sebastian dimulai. Dia langsung menatap sang butler. "…kau."

Sebastian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Semuanya pun ikut mengangguk.

"…..keluar." Ciel berkata lirih.

"Young Master-"

"OUT!"

Semua tertegun. "baiklah, Young Master…" dengan sedikit hentakan jari, mereka semua keluar. Meninggalkan Ciel sendiri.

-End Flashback-

Ciel menghembuskan nafas. "Do whatever you like, Lord Black."

Sebastian tersenyum puas, "Tentu saja, My Lord…Lady, maksudku."

Ciel mau berkomentar sekali lagi, tapi bibir Sebastian lebih cepat daripada suaranya. "mph!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan?" Sebastian tersenyum. "Oh well, Ciel, aku masih dalam kontrak itu, jadi aku masih pion mu. Sampai semuanya selesai, dan aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Ciel mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia mendesah lagi. "Fine."

"Glad to hear that, Young Master."

"…satu pertanyaan…bukankah…you know…kau kan…"

"Ya, memang."

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa…"

"Itu adalah rahasia kami, Arch Ciel Phantomhive."

"Kalau begitu…namamu sebenarnya? Bukan nama manusiamu yang kuberikan untukmu. Tapi namamu." Ciel menatap Sebastian tajam.

Sebastian tersenyum penuh makna. "Black Lucifer Desdemona."

Ciel terbelalak. "Kau…" Sebastian mengangguk. "Oh, ya sudah." Dan dia kembali mengambil gelas susunya.

"…jadi, apa mimpimu?" dan Ciel menyiramkan susunya ke muka Sebastian yang nyengir pervert ke arah Ciel dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

---

Ciel duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memainkan garpunya. Dia menusuk-nusuk strawberry yang ditaruh di atas cake-nya. Dia mendesah pelan. "Ah…kenapa perasaanku gak enak?" dia mendesah lagi.

Ciel meninggalkan cake-nya dan langsung berjalan ke ruang depan. _Kenapa perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak? _Tangan kecilnya meraih gangang pintu kayu oak belum sempat ia membukanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang teriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!"

_Sebastian? _Ciel yang kaget, langsung berlari ke arah suara tersebut. "Sebastian?" ujarnya pelan.

Dihadapan Ciel, yang sekarang berdiri di ruang keluarga, berdirilah seorang lelaki setinggi Sebastian, bedanya, rambutnya dan pakaiannya berwarna putih, dan matanya biru jernih. Indah, seperti angel. Lelaki itu tidak tersenyum, tapi menunjukkan muka masam. Ia menggenakan kacamata dan dia mengepit sebuah sabit?

Ciel berkedip. Memandang antara Sebastian yang mulai menyumpahi orang…err…demon mungkin, tersebut dan demon, mungkin, yang menatap Sebastian dengan muka masam.

"Lord Lucifer, kumohon dengan sangat, aturlah bahasa yang anda kenakan ketika ada Lady Ciel disini. Beliau masih sangat muda untuk mendengar kata-kata tersebut," ucap sang manusia/demon putih itu.

Sebastian menoleh ke-arah Ciel. "!!" Sebastian berdehem pelan. "uhm, Hi Young Master." Ia tersenyum ramah dan menunduk pelan. "Uhm, ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"

_Lady…again…curse u._ Ciel menatap sinis si putih.

"Ah, Right." Sang Demon butler pun berdehem pelan. "Dia Lloyd Trinielle. Penasihatku. Short of."

"Salam Kenal, My Lady." Lloyd membungkuk pelan. Tidak ada senyum dimukanya.

Ciel mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalau sudah saatnya akan ku jelaskan." Sebastian menghela nafas. "Dia memaksa ku untuk berhenti dan menggantikanku."

Raut muka Ciel langsung berubah lebih masam dari biasanya, tidak menyukai ucapan yang diucapkan oleh Sebastian. Dia tidak butuh orang lain.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Lord Lucifer adalah pemimpin kaum kami, Lady Ciel. Kami tidak ingin kaum kami melihat beliau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini…walaupun itu ada dalam kontrak kalian berdua." Lloyd mengucapkan hal tersebut tanpa malu-malu. Membuat Ciel berasa ingin membunuhnya.

"Sebastian, Lloyd, selama kau disini, panggil aku Sebastian, tanpa Lord." Sebastian yang merasakan perubahan aura Ciel memberikan tatapan kejam pada Lloyd, lalu mendesah. Dia melihat Ciel yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ciel, tunggu!" dan Sebastian mengejarnya. "We talk later, _Trinielle_."

_Shit, He's going to kill me…_Lloyd menutup mulutnya. "ups?"

-----------

"Ciel!"

"…"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Ciel, listen to me, please?"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan, pada akhirnya kau tetap meninggalkan ku dan melanggar semua kontrak dan perjanjian itu."

"Ciel, aku tidak akan pernah-"

"Lalu kenapa dia datang untuk menggantikan mu?!"

"Aku juga tidak mau!"

"………."

"Perjanjian ini antara aku dan kau. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai semuanya terpenuhi, dan setelah itu pun aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Setelah semuanya usai, aku akan mengambilmu…Arch Ciel Phantomhive, percayalah padaku."

Ciel terdiam.

Sang Demon Lord itu mendekat dan meraih dagu Ciel dan mencium keningnya. "Aku bersumpah, kan?"

"…yeah." Ciel memejamkan matanya.

Sebastian mencium mata kanannya. "Percayalah padaku."

Tbc….


End file.
